SEMPAK
by nopembermu
Summary: Menebak-nebak warna sempak Kise. Tidak lucu.


"Kuroko,"

"Ya, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami Taiga mendekati Kuroko yang berada di luar lapangan, memperhatikan para mantan Kiseki no sedai sedang latihan. Mereka sedang latihan campuran dengan sekolah-sekolah lain.

"Coba lihat si Kise itu." Perintah si rambut merah, macannya anak Seirin.

"melihat Kise?" ulang Kuroko, tidak yakin.

"Ya."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Aku kepikiran."

Kuroko menaikkan alis, "Kepikiran?"

"Menurutmu Kuroko, Kise pakai celana dalam warna apa?" pemuda itu membisi si bayangan dengan suara hati-hati.

Kuroko serta merta menjauh risih, "Kagami, apa kau kelainan?"

"Sialan."

"Mana ada cowok memikirkan warna sempak cowok lain."

"iya juga sih." Kagami mengangguk-angguk, tangannya di dagu seperti seorang detektif sedang berpikir, "Tapi aku kepikiran saja."

"Kuning." Datar sekali seperti air tenang, ya, itu Kuroko.

"Hah?"

"Tadi Kagami tanya kira-kira warna celana dalam Kise apa."

"Oh." Ia menggangguk lagi, dengan penasaran Kagami bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau berpikiran kuning?"

"Sama seperti rambutnya. Entahlah, menurutku Kise orang yang perfeksionis hingga mebuat warna celana dalam dan ramburnya sama."

"Nggak masuk akal."

"Memang jawaban Kagami-kun apa?"

"Mungkin pink."

"Itu lebih nggak masuk akal."

"Tapi kurasa pink cocok untuk Kise?"

"Sekalian ornamen semangka?"

"Itu menjijikan—" Kagami berpikir sebentar, lalu manggut-manggut, "Tapi boleh juga lah."

"Merah." Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Kuroko dan Kagami, hampir keduanya terjungkal kebelakang saking kagetnya. Setan apa bagaimana sih hobinya datang dan pergi. Datang lagi pergi lagi. Lha curhat itumah.

"SEJAK KAPAN SUKA NGAGETIN KAYAK KUROKO GINI, SIH LU ITEM!" Kagami mencak-mencak.

Aomine—orang yang muncul tiba-tiba ini—menaikkan alis, "Ih, rasis."

Kuroko mengetuk-ngetuk pundak Kagami, lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara datar, "Kau juga item ya, item."

"Sialan kau Kuroko!"

"Apa yang merah, Aomine?" Kuroko mengalihkan direksinya pada Aomine Daiki, sahabat SMPnya.

"Itu, cangcutnya Kise." Jawabnya santai.

"MASA COWOK PAKAI CANGCUT?" Kagami tidak terima, ia protes keras. Gas full.

Aomine mengangkat bahu, "Apa dong?"

"Sempak." Cicit Kuroko, masih datar.

"Oke, sempak." Aomine menurut, ia tidak ingin berdebat.

Kuroko bingung, "Apanya sempak?"

"Kise sempak."

"Ngatain apa gimana sih?" Kagami hampir ngegas lagi, tapi nggak sampai pakai urat, sih.

Kesal deh Aomine jadinya, "Heh, panjul! Tadi kan pada ngomongin warna sempak Kise. Nah di jawab sama diriku ini merah."

"Oh, begitu." Kagami dengan polosnya mengangguk.

"Kenapa merah?" Kuroko memberi selidik, ia ingin jawaban lengkap yang tidak setengah-setengah.

"Mungkin lagi dapet terus tembus." Pendapat Kagami.

"MEMANG KISE CEWEK?" ganti Aomine yang nge-gas, tukang marah-marah memang dari dulu juga.

"Kok ngegas sih." Kuroko menoleh pada Aomine yang heboh sendiri.

"Ga tahutuh." Timpal Kagami.

Aomine punya ide brilian, soalnya semenjak masuk sma otaknya nggak pernah digunakan sih, jadi agak bangga begitu, "Yaudah, mau cek saja?"

"HAH?" Kagami dan Kuroko berbarengan kagetnya.

"Coba celananya Kise porotin." Usul Aomine, jantan.

Kuroko menggeleng keras, "Ogah."

"Nggak berani." Kagami ikutan menggeleng.

"Cemen badan doang gede."

"Bacot anjing."

"dasar lu kucing!"

"Gua harimau!"

"Lha kucing kan sodaraan sama harimau!"

"Sialan—"

"Kise, warna sempakmu apa?" Kuroko dengan gagah beraninya bertanya langsung, membiarkan duo bacot itu bertengkar sendiri. Ia masuk kelapangan dan menghampri si model tampan fenomenal itu.

"Hah?" Kise melotot diberi wawancara fenomenal macam itu, langsung di awal pula. Mau nggak jawab tapi bagaimana ya.

Kagami dan Aomine tatap-tatapan.

"Kurokocchi, kau nggak salah tanya begitu?" ulang Kise.

"Enggak."

"Ummm, sini aku bisiki." Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kuroko.

"oke."

"Itu."

"Oh. Siap." Kuroko membukuk terima kasih pada Kise, lalu berteriak pada dua orang yang ada di luar lapangan. "KAGAMI-KUN, AOMINE-KUN, SEMAPKNYA KISE WARNA PUTIH, NORMAL TERYATA!"'

Dan didengar semua orang disana.

"Eh!!! Kurokocchi!!!" pemuda model itu panik, DUH KENAPA MALAH DIUMUMIN SAMIN! Kan malu! Tapi bagaimana ya Kuroko nya kenapa sih nggak pasang tampang berdosa? Kenapa?

"Kelakuan noh, bayangan lu itu, bayangan lu." Senggol Aomine pada Kagami.

"Bayangan lu juga, bangsat!"

*

_**Note** :__Kepikiran, terus dibuat. Memang bukan humor atau komedi. Cuman kepikiran. Makasih sudah mau baca sampah, sampai sini pula. Hehe._


End file.
